Talk:Susanoo Genjutsu
Susanoo Are you sure that can be counted as Susanoo? No evidence makes it speculative. Yatanogarasu 02:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :After all, it was never said to be Susanoo, it was just his chakra manifesting colder and colder. Yatanogarasu 02:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::What are you talking about?--Cerez365™☺ 02:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, how are we supposed to know that is Susanoo grasping C? Nobody said it was actually Susanoo. Karin just said Sasuke's chakra is getting colder when she saw that figure behind him. Yatanogarasu 02:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Where does it say that O.o?--Cerez365™☺ 03:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I am saying: the article says it's Susanoo, but nobody within the series said it is. Get it? Yatanogarasu 03:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Must we? Must we create this jutsu? After all, if any of you remember, the "Piercing Feather Genjutsu" (or something like that) that was used on Killer Bee by Sasuke, we eventually dealt with that. Yatanogarasu 02:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm lol. This was to be expected. I don't think this should be listed as a technique. Why? Because we all already know that Uchiha can cast genjutsu with their eyes so this should fall under that branch. What I mean is it's the same thing as what Itachi and Sasuke did for the first half of their battle against each other.--Cerez365™☺ 02:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I remember the feather genjutsu, but I don't remember where it was discussed. Do you have a link(s)? ~SnapperT '' 03:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe the feather genjutsu was considered Tsukyomi since it was used by the Mangekyo instead of a regular sharingan... and since his was eyes had also shown strain after using this technique, one could also consider that this is just another version of Tsukyomi. If we can agree on this, we should add to the article how Sasuke use it, instead of just his inability to manipulate the victims sense of time. --Gojita (talk) 10:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Gojita Delete Why does this article need to be deleted? --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) well everyone knows that the sharingan creates genjutsu, not all of them have to be named.-- (talk) 05:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. -_-Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 05:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Article Name Change I recently changed the name of the article to Susanoo Genjutsu for literal sakes. It actually makes sense because the image of the shadowy figure is quite clearly Susanoo (it even says in the trivia part of the Susanoo page). Also since this genjutsu seemed to make Sasuke exhausted or in pain after he used it on C and since most of the time with the exception of the genjutsu produced by the Mangekyo, genjutsu doesn't do that to the user itself. Also, since he used this genjutsu with his normal Sharingan and not his Mangekyo, this means it is a rather unique genjutsu and the article should be kept and improved on through time. BlackGhost91 (talk) 09:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Decision So we keep article?--Cerez365™ 12:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :IMO it's unnecessary. '' ~ Fmakck© (Images | ) 13:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? But I think it will be useful... --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I say delete. As written above, the genjutsu is to similar to Tsukoyomi. The eye strain, the paralyzed body. --Gojita (talk) 16:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :::Tsukuyomi is cast with the Mangekyō Sharingan though...--Cerez365™ 16:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Agree, which is also why i wonder why his eye is shown beeing strained in both manga and anime. --Gojita (talk) 16:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Gojita ::I haven't a clue because it seems to have the same effect that we've seen when Sasuke uses Tsukuyomi. It may have been an accident we might need to check a tankōbon to see if it was if we can.--Cerez365™ 16:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) There is no evidence that Sasuke used his Mangekyo to cast the genjutsu as even when the shadowry figure of himself looked at C, it still had his Sharingan visible, not the Mangekyo. BlackGhost91 (talk) 20:30, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm almost indifferent to this article. I'm not crazy about it, but I don't mind it staying. It has a better name now, and in got to a decent size. With some luck, we'll even get a name for it in a future databook. Maybe "Demonic Illusion: relevant related Shinto deity". Omnibender - Talk - 20:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry for just intruding, but I found this page and I just wanted to add - Do any of you remember when Itachi was first introduced? He cast Tsukiyomi on Kakashi without seeing Itachi's Mangekyo (Or that's atleast what I remember), you just saw overlapping Matured Sharingans. This was confirmed as Tsukuyomi without the appearance of the Mangekyo this could be the same case for this. I'm not sure If this is an Individual Genjutsu or Sasuke's Tsukuyomi (Since Sasuke's Tsukuyomi isn't as developed as Itachi, It could just be Sasuke using Tsukuyomi). I'm leaning towards Tsukuyomi since C was like completely Paralyzed (Similar to Sasuke and Kakashi) and wasn't woken up until later with I think Darui's Help? The Narutarded Way... (talk) 21:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I remember that the Mangekyō wasn't shown, but I think that the overlay of Sharingan wasn't part of the genjutsu, it was just a background for describing Itachi. Omnibender - Talk - 21:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Does that mean we can't assume that he didn't show his Mangekyo? Now that I look back, The effects of the "Susanoo Genjutsu" and Tsukuyomi are really similar. I saw How C was reacting to the Genjutsu and when you see him outside the Genjutsu, It looks close to the Tsukuyomi. I think It's Tsukuyomi not just a "Demonic Illusion" or something The Narutarded Way... (talk) 22:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think they should keep it ::::When we say it tsukoyomi it's a speculation I think, and Maybe that's in the manga. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 07:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You know what, this is just like Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body and that Piercing Feather Illusion, an unnamed genjutsu that somebody goes creating a page for. How about we just merge all these unnamed genjutsu that seem so similar into one page, since they all use the ''normal Sharingan (not Mangekyo). Yatanogarasu 07:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) We can't merge it since they have different genjutsu types. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 08:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I think we should merge with Tsukuyomi as it does use the Mangekyo. Master Shannara (talk) May 12, 2011 (UTC) I think a lot of these Genjutsus are simply just part of the Sharingan's various genjutsus, not really much of a specific genjutsu The Narutarded Way... (talk) 21:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) '''THIS ARTICLE WON'T BE DELETED ... Itachi's tsukuyomi on his first appearance. Hello, well, when Itachi used his sharingan (tsukuyomi) for the first time, you're right there is no mangekyo, however, we can assume or maybe it was a first time or a mistake, or maybe it was an idea and that they choose to change it. I mean for example: Itachi's tsukuyomi comes from his left eye, while amaterasu comes from his right eye, and on the first time he used it, it comes from his right (3 TIMES), 1-on Kakashi, 2-on Sasuke after he beat him off, 3-when Sasuke remebered his childhood time (his story) for the first time after Hiruzen's death. All in all this 3 TIMES he used sharingan with no mangekyo design, only it's correct when Sasuke remebered his childhood for the second time (when Naruto try to retrive him) it's shown with the mangekyuo design, still, the tsukuyomi comes from his right eye and that wasn't changed. But finally they later correct this mistake in I think on shippuden, when Sasuke fight Itachi (final battle) before Sasuke has arrived to his older brother, Itachi remebered the childhood of him and his brother (as if its like a remake or not, I don't know, whatever), the time when Sasuke come and find his parents being killed and Itachi insulet his younger brother, he used the tsukuyomi with the mangekyou design and comes from his left eye. actually if you seeing him do it, the jutsu will come from his both eyes, but we can assume that he released it from his left eye when he stopped the jutsu (similar in part I when he used it and stopped it), and the both eye scence maybe it was a dramatic or dymonic scence to show us how he was a feared, and cold guy. So that's why we assume or say that it was a mistake or an old idea, that they change it later. Also, the big prove and evidence was when he used in part II on sasuke, finally it comes from his left eye with mangekyuo sharinagn design. and all of you can see it by your selves (if you want). As for amaterasu: the eye ok comes from his right eye. however, there was 2 things wrong: First-the eye wasn't bleed, Second- its unknown ,unclear or wasn't sure there was a mangekyuo design since his face was turn, and I can`t see it. So that is what I have in my mind I hope my idea are so useful for you all and soosooosooosoo sorry if I've been talktive and sorry for the english mistakes. I want all of you think on my words and thankyou. THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 18:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) mangakeyo Shouldn't we say ,that it recquires to have mangakeyo,you can perform it with the sharingan,but you must have mangakeyo because you can't awake susano,even in genjutsu! : Yes, I guess it could be added. ROBO731 (Talk) 22:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::No, not really, it assumed the form that Sasuke's Susanoo would eventually manifest in, that's not a lot to make an assumption off.--Cerez365™ 22:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) But Sasuke level 2 form of Susanoo was made in this genjutsu ,and he never do it in reality,so i think you have to awaken the MS ,but you can perfrom it with the sharingan. :Sasuke only made C see a Susanoo like figure, he didn't actually use Susanoo, so no MS. Omnibender - Talk - 14:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Did not he use MS to cast the genjutsu ? I dont remember ... even if not, both Madara and Tobi controlled Kyubi with just Sharingan even though it was stated MS is required. But it was nowhere stated that MS must be activated to cast high level genjutsu. --Elveonora (talk) 15:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :He didn't use MS to cast this genjutsu. And the opposite hasn't been said as well. Omnibender - Talk - 15:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Merge Should we just merge this page with Genjutsu: Sharingan? After all, "Genjutsu: Sharingan" is a term describing the usage of the eye to cast several types of genjutsu to hypnotise/control/paralyse opponents, and could have various scary visions. I suggest we merge this page, along with Dusk Crow Genjutsu and Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body. Unless they are specifically named (such as Mirror Heaven and Earth Change and Shackling Stakes), we should just merge them, since they all have the general same effect. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 05:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Except Dusk Crow Genjutsu and Ephemeral aren't doujutsu, but burning paper body and susanoo genjtusu are valid.--Elveonora (talk) 16:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I believe Dusk Crow Genjutsu is part of Ephemeral, more or less, so why not merge that into there. And do we merge Susanoo Genjutsu and Burning Paper Body into Sharingan Genjutsu? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 20:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :A merge seems like a very good move for those articles. Has any more thought gone into this since it was brought up? Arrancar79 (talk) 03:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :No, people just ignored/forgot this matter. But let's merge it. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : Agreed on the merge. It seems logical and the best thing to do. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 05:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have to disagree. I thought that Genjutsu: Sharingan was just basic shasringan illusions like interrogation, paralysis, and possesing peoples minds. Also, if you pay close attention in the anime and manga, the Dusk Crow Genjutsu thing appeared as though the illusion was started because of the sharingan in that crow's left eye, when Itachi summoned those crows from his cloak. (talk) 05:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :"Basic illusions" can mean the Susanoo and burning paper ones, amongst many others. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 05:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC)